Primera Vez
by Uyamiko
Summary: — ¡Sasuke! — Sakura se puso frente a su novio mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente—. ¿Estabas mirando a esa chica? / — Por supuesto, porque me interesaría una vieja con complejo de adolescente. / ¡Feliz Navidad a todas! /


**PRIMERA VEZ**

— _**¡Sasuke! —Sakura se puso frente a su novio mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente—. ¿Estabas mirando a esa chica?**_

— _**Por supuesto, porque me interesaría una vieja con complejo de adolescente.**_

 **Efímero**

" _Aquello que dura por un período muy corto de tiempo"_

 **.**

Era invierno. Por donde sea que mirasen un manto blanco cubría las calles de la ciudad. La navidad estaba cerca y el ambiente era hogareño y brillante. Con colores alegres en los que predominaban los colores típicos de aquella festividad.

Por aquellas blancas y coloridas calles caminaba una pareja con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. Eso es lo que él quería creer. Aquella sería la primera navidad que pasarían juntos.

Ambos estaban experimentando muchas primeras veces. Él solo tenía catorce años y ella le igualaba en edad.

Eran una pareja oficialmente desde hace dos meses.

Él tenía una memoria excelente y recordaba con detalles como le había pedido que fuera su novia, las cosas no habían salido en lo absoluto como lo había planeado. No había tenido la intensión de hacerlo, pero las palabras se habían escapado de su boca cuando la vio mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos verdes esperando a que respondiera la pregunta que le había lanzado.

Como no obtenía respuesta de él, sus ojos bajaron al papel que sostenía. No es que Sasuke hubiera puesto mucho, no escribió hojas de poemas, ni promesas de amor eterno. En realidad, lo que había escrito se limitaba a cinco escuetas líneas.

 _Sakura, eres inusualmente más molesta este último tiempo._

 _No dejas de aparecerte a donde quiera que vaya, y si no estás no puedo dejar de…_

 _Estuve pensando acerca de cómo solucionar este problema, y llegué a la conclusión de que solo hay una manera._

 _Espérame en el salón después de clases. Sasuke._

Luego de que le diera el papel doblado por la mitad, apenas se la encontró en el salón. No dejo de sentir su mirada confundida en todo el día y cuando llegó la hora de que se juntaran, Sasuke estaba esperándola.

Sakura esperaba una respuesta, era una bocona de lo peor. Tenía un serio caso de verborrea, pero a Sasuke eso no le molestaba.

Había veces que solían estar mirando hacia el cielo, mientras Sakura en su afán de no molestar y arruinar el ambiente, tarareaba alguna alegre canción. Sasuke solía estar con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo la calidez que lo envolvía.

En un momento así, fue que Sakura había dejado de tararear y se quedó en silencio. Ante eso Sasuke abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando como ella se mordía el labio y lo miraba con duda.

— ¿Qué? — ante su silencio, esperaba lo peor. Que tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad, tal vez. Y que no supiera como decírselo.

— Suigetsu me pidió que fuera su novia —. Sasuke dejó de respirar, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que él se lo pidiera. Él era su amigo, pero ya había visto la atracción que sentía por ella.

La mirada oscura de Sasuke se paseó por el lugar, ¿qué esperaba Sakura conseguir diciéndole eso?

— ¿Qué debería hacer?

Ella esperaba una sincera respuesta de su amigo. La situación de ambos era especial, ya que, aunque no hacían nada más que estar juntos algún tiempo sentían que debían explicar sus acciones al otro. Su máxima interacción había sido cuando se rozaban por pura casualidad y ambos terminaban sonrojados sin poder sostener la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — Sasuke no dejaba de mirar su mano que estaba cerrada formando un puño.

Sakura se había levantado ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke y se había ido con pasos apresurados sin decirle ni una palabra más.

Días después de eso, ella lo había estado evitando. Fue eso que lo llevó a escribir su carta, ya no podía dejar pasar mucho más el asunto.

Ella entró a la sala con su ceño levemente fruncido, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada de determinación.

—¿Este es tu intento de confesión, Sasuke?

Su tono de voz lo había cortado, él no había dormido escribiendo ese 'intento' de confesión y ella lo despreciaba sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de abrir la boca.

—No es un intento — farfulló mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —, ella parecía no tener la menor piedad con la timidez de él.

El ambiente se volvió a poner tenso y Sakura suspiró frustrada. No era tonta, podía darse cuenta de que él estaba nervioso, ella también lo estaba. Pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo mientras Sasuke estaba exasperándola con su silencio.

— Si no me dirás nada, yo me iré. Si te resulto tan molesta como dices en tu nota, ya no volveré a serlo —. Cuando estaba por salir del salón, Sasuke la detuvo sosteniendo su mano.

— Tú siempre serás molesta, siempre lo fuiste.

Ella abrió su boca indignada, y Sasuke elevó su mano libre para tapársela.

— No es fácil decirte esto. Sé que sabes lo que quiero decirte, pero esperas escucharlo de mí — Sasuke mordió su labio y acerco su boca a la mano que tapaba la de la chica.

Ambos estaban una vez más sonrojados. Sasuke deposito un beso en su propia mano.

— ¿Quieres ser…?

Quito la mano de Sasuke de su boca, y la sostuvo contra su mejilla mientras sonreía con sus ojos brillantes.

— Si quiero, Sasuke.

Fue esa tarde cuando compartieron su primer beso. No sabían besar, pero solo un toque de sus labios fue suficiente para ambos.

— ¡Sasuke! —Sakura se puso frente a su novio mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente—. ¿Estabas mirando a esa chica?

Él efectivamente parecía estar mirando a la chica que repartía volantes afuera de una tienda, ella reía tontamente mientras le hacía gestos.

— Por supuesto, porque me interesaría una vieja con complejo de adolescente —. Sasuke sonrió divertido y se agacho a rozar sus labios con los de Sakura.

Cada uno de esos pequeños roces de labios para Sasuke eran efímeros, y sabía que siempre lo serían aun cuando pasaran muchos años.

Así era el primer amor, lleno de primeras veces y con la convicción de que sus sentimientos durarían por siempre.

 **.**

 **¡Feliz navidad a todas!**

 _ **El caso es que invite a Lian Kirito-kun y a Betsy Uchiha a participar con una pequeña historia con palabras que encontramos en Facebook y aquí estoy.**_

 _ **No soy una persona dada a sentimentalismos, ni palabrería cursi. Así que, espero que la hayan pasado genial con su familia y blablablá (inserte típico discurso de navidad).**_

 _ **Bueno, probablemente me vean en unos momentos trayéndole algo a Lian Kirito-kun. No, no es la actualización de Harceleur, ni de Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke, ni de Solo una Niña, Onice Jade, etc.**_

 _ **Esperalo Lian…**_

 _ **¡Saludos a todas!**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Uyamiko.**_


End file.
